


A Love That Knows No End

by WengonCalmacil



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gangs, High School, Hope, Love Stories, Normal Life, Past Character Death, Poor Life Choices, Secrets, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WengonCalmacil/pseuds/WengonCalmacil
Summary: Modern AU! Arya is in a bad situation. Being pregnant, and 16 is never good, especially when you are the daughter of a world class fashion designer. It doesn't help that you don't know who the father is, and your choices are far from good: your adopted brother, or your secret, and dead boyfriend, who might just have been a gang leader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't know what made me write this, but I did. I think the story is worth writing, and it will be interesting. The characters may not act like they normally would, sorry I am bad at writing that way. I would love to get a few reviews, they help me feel inspired to write. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I don't know what made me write this, but I did. I think the story is worth writing, and it will be interesting. The characters may not act like they normally would, sorry I am bad at writing that way. I would love to get a few reviews, they help me feel inspired to write. Hope you all enjoy.

Arya was surprised she hadn't realized sooner. Although she didn't think anyone had noticed, at least no one had said anything. Maybe they knew to leave such a privet mater alone. Otherwise, her mother would get involved. No one wanted that; most of all Arya herself. Not with her . . . predicament. Being pregnant in high school was bad enough. But when there were two possible fathers, thing got even more complicated. One happened to be her foster brother Glewnwing. The other was her secret boyfriend Faolin, who had been killed in a gang battle two months ago. Ether way, she was in trouble with a capital 'T'.

Arya's situation soon became clear to her, when she couldn't wear her normal clothes, tight tank tops or t-shirts and jeans. She hadn't spent every years sense she entered middle school running every day, not show off her slider body. When she discovered this, she fully considered dropping out of high school, and seeking refuge with friends of Faolin's. She lived in a big enough city that if she was careful, she could slip under the radar.

If it was Faolin"s, then she was in deep trouble, she had never told her family about their relationship, and only a few close friends knew. If it was known that she, Arya Dröttning had been with the dead leader of the Diamond Devils; rumors would spread about who else she might have been with. If it was the child of her adoptive brother, that would be worse. She was in a big predicament, and could only think of one person to talk to.

"Arya!" Nasuada greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need someone to talk to, I have gotten myself in to a bad situation. " Arya told her friend.

"I'm always here for you. We can go up to my room. My dad is a work of something."

Nasuada led Arya up the stairs to her room. Their house seemed small, but homey; that was something Arya wasn't used to. She was used to her mother's huge mansion, which was modern and had no trace of anything personal, except for her own room. Everything seemed cold and menacing, where as Nasuada's home seemed warm and cozy.

Nasuada's room looked exactly like Arya thought it would. It was neat; nothing was out of place. There was a small bed in one corner, and a desk on the opposite wall, under the lone window in the room. She had a tall bookcase stuffed full of books beside her desk. Her walls were beige, and her floor was a dark wood. It had photos of her family on practically every surface.

"I love your house," Arya said.

"Really? I thought you would think it small, compared to where you live," replied Nasuada.

"My house is cold and menacing. Everything is modern, and there isn't a trace of anything personal. I think the only picture my mom has is of my dad, and it is hidden in her dresser. "

"That seems pretty sad," Nasuada commented. She sat on her bed, and motioned for Arya to sit wherever. "So what seems to be the problem?"'

"You have to promise me that whatever I say doesn't leave this room."

"I promise."

Arya took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she said simply. Nasuada seemed started, but said nothing as Arya continued, "and I don't know who the father is."

"Who are the possible fathers?" Nasuada asked calmly.

"Faolin," Arya, didn't want to admit the second one, considering it was almost partially incest, but she knew not admitting it would get her nowhere. "Glewnwing." She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"So either your dead secret boyfriend, adoptive brother?" Nasuada seemed shocked at the revelation.

"Keep in mind, that Glewnwing is in know way related to me."

"That really sucks. I would talk to Mr. Oromis," advised Nasuada . "See what he has to say."

"But what do you say?"

"I say that: one, you should keep it. I know it's a lot of work, but no matter the father, your family isn't poor, so you could help pay; two, talk to your mother and Glewnwing, see where they stand. You can go from there," Nasuada suggested. "And if you need anything, I'm here, and I can try to help. I mean, I'm not rich, but I'm by no means poor."

"Thank you. It's nice to know someone doesn't think I'm a failure."

Arya stayed for a bit longer, and they talked about school and homework and college and boys. It felt nice for Arya to have someone that she could talk with without having the fear of being judged too harshly. When Ajihad returned to the house, he offered Arya the chance to stay for dinner, but she declined. She needed to get back, or face her mother when he got home, which was not something she wanted. She did, however, accept his offer for a drive back home.

"I don't mean to pry, but is there any particular reason why you were with Nasuada?" Ajihad asked while they were ten minutes into the drive.

"It's fine. I just needed advice, and she's always been good with it."

Ajihad must have thought it was a good enough reason, for he stayed quiet for the rest of the drive. The only noise was the rain on the roof and the soft rock pouring out of the speakers.

Arya made it home five minutes before her mother. It had given her enough time to grab an apple and escape to her room. Every now and then, when she knew her mother was distracted, she would sneak into the kitchen and grab something else to eat. One apple was not enough, especially since she was eating for two. She also managed to avoid Glewnwing on her trips to get food.

She sat at her desk, trying to finish her homework, but found her mind wandering. She remembered when she had slept with Faolin, the love and joy of their relationship. Then the night she had gone to Glewnwing for comfort, and one thing had led to another. With Glewnwing, it had been impulse, but it was still amazing. When she realized she wasn't going to finish her homework, she tried to think of a life with either of the possible fathers of her child. She fell asleep thinking of how nice it would have been to have a family with Faolin.


	2. Chapter Two

Arya woke up when someone shook her shoulder. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, before noticing her mother standing beside her.

"If you don't hurry up, you'll be late," she warned. She then turned, flicking long, black hair over one shoulder, and left the room.

Arya took a breath, and took in her surroundings. Her textbook had been knocked to the ground, and her homework was rumpled. She had clothes threw around the room, and blankets hung off her bed. She ran a hair through her long hair, trying to mentally find something to wear.

Since she was going to be late if she took too long, she threw on the first thing she found, jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a green hoodie, and Arya left her long hair down. She ran through her daily makeup routine, foundation, concealer, and mascara. Then stepped out of her room. She ran around the kitchen, grabbing a banana for breakfast and money for lunch.

Arya grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes and ran out to her mother's hybrid (she had a thing for the environment) with thirty seconds to spare. If she wasn't in the car by eight, she would be left behind and forced to walk to school.

During the drive, she thought back to her fantasies from the night before. She thought of life with Glenwing, and how weird it would be. They were practically siblings, even if they did harbour some feelings for each other. Life with Faolin would have been difficult, but it would have been better than being with Glenwing. Sadly that was never going to happen Faolin was dead, and nothing would change that.

Arya barely concentrated in school that day. She was too focused on everything that was happening. The only time she forgot about her predicament was when she was eating lunch with Nasuada, and they were laughing about stupid things.

"Have you talked to Mr. Oromis yet?" Nasuada asked as they were walking to class.

"No, but I was going to see if I could go after school."

"If you want someone there with you when you go, I'm free today," she offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine."

Nasuada nodded before continuing down the hallway to her class.

'At least I hope so.'

Arya knocked on the door frame to Mr. Oromis's office. "Mr. Oromis? Can I talk to you?"

"Yes. Please, sit down." He motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Arya had always liked him. For one, he was fine with everyone using his first name, and two, he was the nicest teacher at the school, but he also didn't take anybody's crap.

"I have a problem. Although, it's not really a problem, per se, as much as a difficult predicament," she rambled.

The guidance counsellor held up his hand to stop Arya from talking. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm pregnant," she admitted. "And as much as it is an issue, it's not really the reason I'm here," she continued before he could say anything. "I also don't know who the father is."

"What does your mother have to say about this?"

"I haven't told her, or anybody except Nasuada."

"I see." He leaned forward and put his forearms on his desk. "First, you have to decide what you want to do with the baby."

"I know I want to keep it."

"I'm not trying to change your decision, but I want you to know that kids are a lot of work. You're young, and you have your whole life ahead of you. You may have plans, and a young child can ruin them. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

She nodded. "I'm positive."

"Ok. Now, if you don't mind me asking, do you know who the father could be?" He asked.

"Either Faolin, or Glenwing." She winced when she said her best friend's name. It seemed weird that her best friend and adoptive brother could be the father of her child.

"Your own brother?"

"Technically yes, but we're not related by anything other than law, and it was an impulse."

"You're lucky you didn't choose any others, because with these two choices, there are enough problems. If it is Glenwing's child, it may be more difficult, because law, and your mother. I don't know what to say if it's Faolin's. Now, I think you should talk to Glenwing, and see what opinion he has on it; see if he would be willing to help with the child, or if paying child support is all he would want to do. You should talk to him soon, Arya," he advised. "I advise you to see me once a week to talk about any problems. This is a difficult time for you."

Arya left his office with some feeling of direction. She knew what she had to do. There was known way she was telling her mother or Glenwing about Faolin. Her memories where still to fresh; and the thing that truth would bring up, were things Arya was not yet ready to talk about. She didn't like what she was about to do, but she had to do it.

She set out to find Eragon. The longer she could put off talking to Glenwing, the better. She didn't want to make things awkward between them.

She found Eragon in the library with his brother and a friend. Eragon and his brother, Murtagh, were goofing off, throwing paper balls and being rowdy, while their friend studied. Arya took a deep breath before approaching the table.

"Can I talk you Eragon?" She asked. "Alone?"

The two brothers gave each other side-eyed glances before Eragon shrugged and followed Aray to the back of the library, away from eavesdroppers.

Taking a deep breath, Arya said: "I'm pregnant, and there's a good chance that Faolin is the father."

"You're pregnant? Wait, Faolin might be the father? Who else did you sleep with?" he whispered.

"Glenwing," she mumbled.

"Who?"

"Glenwing!" she hissed. "I slept with my best friend and almost brother just after Faolin was killed! And I don't know which one of them didn't use a goddamn condom!"

"And you want me to…"

"I want you to pretend that it was you in place of Faolin! " Arya looked at him, "I know you like me, and I can't tell my family about Faolin."

"Of course I will pretend the child is mine, I owe you and Faolin for helping with that thing last year. Look, Arya I really do like you, and even if it isn't mine. I will always support you. I'll do whatever I can for you," he said with a smile. "In fact, I like you so much I would like to take you on a date. What do you say? "

Arya smiled. "I'd like to."

"Great! Tomorrow night, at Roran's . Does seven work? I would offer to pick you up, but your mother would bite my head off!"

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow night at Roran's." Her smile grew wider. He smiled at her as he started making his way back to his brother.


	3. Chapter Three

Arya decided to not tell Glenwing until after her date with Eragon. She didn't want to be miserable on a date with a guy that was pretending to be a possible father of her child. She avoided Glenwing like the plague that day, since she was scared she would slip up and make her day terrible. So instead of hanging around with him, she decided to talk to Nasuada when she had the time.

"I heard a rumor that you're going out with Eragon," Nasuada told Arya at lunch.

"We're not dating. I am getting him to pretend he might be the father, rather than go over the story of Faolin." she informed Nasuada.

"I wish I could get his brother" Nasuada said longingly. She stared over at the table Murtagh and Eragon were sitting with their friends.

"So you have a thing for Murtagh?" Arya nudged her friends arm.

"Maybe."

"He's cute, I'll give him that."

Nasuada rolled her eyes, but still chuckled.

"You can have him all you want. I want Murtagh." Nasuada made eyes towards the raven haired brother.

"You know, if things work out with Eragon and me, there may be a chance of you meeting Murtagh in the near future."

Nasuada scoffed. "Yeah, I wish. He probably wouldn't want to date me. I mean, my dad and his father aren't exactly rivals, but they sure aren't business partners, either."

Arya smirked. "We'll see about that."

"Where are you going?" Arya jumped at the sound of Glenwing's voice.

"I happen to have a date!" She replied, applying her mascara.

"You're going on a date? With who?"

"I don't think that's any of your business!"

"No, but it could be moms."

She looked at his reflection in the mirror. "You did not just pull that card."

"I did." He smiled mischievously.

"Fine!" She slammed her lipstick onto her vanity. "I have a date with Eragon, and if you have a problem with that, you can take my textbook and shove it up your ass!"

He stared at her. "You're going on a date with moms rival's son-thing?"

"Yes, I am." She grabbed her math textbook from her bed and handed it to Glenwing. "It seems like you have a problem with it, so you can shove this up your ass!"

"I don't have a problem with it!" he defended. "I was just a little shocked."

"Well be shocked around someone else. I have to go."

She grabbed her phone and stormed past her friend. Even without telling him the news, Glenwing still made her date more miserable than he should have.

Arya leaned up against the back of her door, smiling. The date had been fantastic, and she had loved every minute of it. Eragon had driven her home, since she only had her bike and it had been pouring when they left the restaurant. He had done a good job pretending to be her boyfriend, and was not below kissing her on the front porch,

She unlocked her phone and called Nasuada. It rang twice before she picked up.

"What's up?"

"Eragon kissed me!"

"Eragon? That's awesome! At least one of us has a Rider brother," she grumbled.

"Ah, c'mon. I know you're happy for me!"

"I am, Arya. I really am. I just wish I had Murtagh."

"Just wait a month. I'll have you two together in no time," Arya promised.

"You better, or I will cut your hair off!" Nasuada threatened.

Arya spent the next two hours taking over every detail of her 'date' with Nasuada. She told her about the dinner, and the conversation, and their walk through the park. Last they talked about Faolin and other, sad things.

"I think I like him, Nasuada," she admitted. "But do you think, it's to sone for my to be in love again? After... " Arya said. "O" Arya cry as she felt something move in her belly.

"Are you ok?" Nasuada asked, she sounded worried.

"Fine, I felt my child move!" Arya answer happily .

"Child? What child?"

Arya looked up to see her mother in the doorway.

"I have to go. I'll see you on Monday. Maybe."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Guess the cat's out of the bag now," Arya mumbled. "I can explain."

"Please do."

She explained everything, from supposedly sleeping with Eragon, to her meeting with Oromis. The whole time, her mother was tapping her foot on the floor. She tried to soften it a bit by not mentioning Glenwing, and by saying that she was dating Eragon, but the latter just made things worse.

"You're dating a Rider?" Her mother asked loudly. "I raised you better than this!"

"You raised me better than this? You didn't raise me at all! And I can date whoever I want! " Arya snap.

"Some of us are trying to sleep," Glenwing commented, walking into the room.

"Sorry, Glenwing," Arya apologized, "but mother is being an asshole and telling me that I can't date Eragon, just because of some stupid rivalry his family!"

"He's just going to use you to bring down my company!" Her mother countered.

"Well he seemed sincere about his intentions with me when I told him he might be the father of my child, and none of them included ruin your stupid company!" Arya yelled.

"Wait – father of your child?"

"Surprise?" Arya said quietly.

"What do you mean might be the father of your child? Who else would it be?"

This started a whole rampage of questions about Arya and her unborn child. After five minutes of getting hounded by questions, she gave up on trying not to answer anything. She took a deep breath before explaining quietly.

"You slept with Arya?" Mother yelled at Glenwing.

"I didn't think it was a secret that I liked my best friend!"

"That doesn't mean you sleep with her!"

"Look, can we continue this tomorrow? Stress isn't good for the child, and I would like to sleep."

"Tomorrow we will discuss everything." Mother left the room, leaving Arya and Glenwing alone.

"Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes, I really am. Can we please talk about this tomorrow though? I'm tired and I would love some sleep."

Glenwing bid her a goodnight and left her alone.

Sleep didn't come easily that night. She tossed and turned, but couldn't fall asleep. She placed her hands on her still-mostly-flat stomach.

"We'll get through this, my song. I promise."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now they know! Hopefully things will start to look up.

Morning came, and Arya wished it hadn't. She didn't want to face her mother, or Glenwing, and she really didn't want to have a serious conversation with both of them. She texted Nasuada for moral support before throwing on a sweater and walking to the kitchen. She slipped past Glenwing's room quietly, trying to be silent. She made it to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She was almost home free, but just as she was walking past Glenwing's bedroom door, it opened and he walked out.

Arya froze in place. She took a deep breath before turning to face her best friend. He was staring at her, gray eyes trying to pierce her own. It was only a smidge bit creepy.

"Hello, Glenwing," she greeted politely.

He nodded his head. "Arya."

With one word said, he left for the kitchen, leaving Arya awkwardly standing in front of his room. She shook her head, as if trying to wake herself from a nightmare. She walked back to her room quickly. She didn't want any more unnecessary interaction with Glenwing.

She snatched her phone off her bed and saw a new message. Expecting it to be from Nasuada, she was shocked to see it was Eragon who had texted her.

Eragon: Hey. Wanna hang today? Your choice.

Arya: I'd love to.

Arya: How about we go see a movie? I'll look up some times.

Arya smiled at the mere thought of being with Eragon that day. It was better than being stuck in a house with the two people she wanted to have nothing to do with. He texted her back quickly, which was almost a surprise. Normally guys would have tried to not seem desperate or clingy. Not that Arya had a problem with him texting back so quickly; she actually liked to see that he was generally interested in hanging out with her.

Arya: Okay, so there's Cinderella at 2:30, 4, 6:35, 8:45, and 10:10

Arya: or Wonder Woman at 6:25, 7:30, 8:50, or 11:00

Arya: or The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armys at 6:30, 7:55, 9:30, or 11:00

Eragon: Why don't we go to Cinderella at 2:30, Wonder Woman at 6:25, and Battle of Five at 9:30?

Arya: Three movies in one day!?

Eragon: Unless you have something to do.

Arya: No, I should be free by then.

Eragon: Sounds good.

Arya smiled at the thought of spending all day with Eragon. She hoped her mother wouldn't be too harsh, and let her go out. She could say she was going out with Nasuada. Nasuada would cover for her.

One hour later, Arya was seated on the most uncomfortable sofa known to man in the most uncomfortable situation she had ever faced. Glenwing sat beside her, but he was ignoring her presence. Islanzadí sat across from them, judging. Arya knew the look, and it was one of disapproval and shame.

"What made you think what you did was acceptable?" Islanzadí finally asked, after what felt like hours of staring.

"I never said it was," Glenwing answered. "I knew it was a bad idea."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I've always done what you've wanted! And for once, I wanted to do something impulsive, and I happen to think fondly of Arya, and she was willing, so we did! What does it matter to you anyways?"

"If this gets out, it will ruin my company –"

"Oh, so you don't actually care about us then? Ever since dad died, all you have ever cared about was the stupid company! When he died, I lost both parents, and that hurt. My own mother cared more about money than she does about her own flesh and blood!" he seethed.

"Don't talk that way to me!" Islanzadí yelled. "I am your mother, and I demand respect!"

"Maybe if you didn't demand anything, people would actually like you," Glenwing sneered. He stood up abruptly and stormed down the hall.

"Can I go to the movies this afternoon?" Arya asked cautiously.

"Do whatever you want." It seemed more like an order than anything else, but Arya took it as a 'yes' anyways.

Arya arrived at the theater with plenty of cheap candy in her purse and three movie tickets in her pocket. She found Eragon standing near an air hockey table with someone. As Arya approached, she saw that it was his brother.

"Hey," she greeted them.

"Sorry about my brother," Eragon apologized. "My mom made him go along to "chaperone" us." He scowled.

"You wouldn't need a chaperone if you hadn't of gotten a girl knocked up," Murtagh commented.

"I'll have you know there's a 50/50 chance it's mine, and that Arya happens to be the one I supposedly knocked up. So it's difficult to get her pregnant again."

Arya laughed at their brotherly bickering. "If you're allowed to bring someone, willingly or not, does this mean I can invite a friend?" Arya asked, an idea already forming in her head.

"If they'll help keep Murtagh off my back, you could invite Voldemort for all I care."

Arya chuckled. "I'm just gonna call my friend."

She stepped over to the side, mostly so they wouldn't hear Nasuada freak out over getting to hang out with Murtagh. Nasuada promised to be there in the next ten minutes. Arya went up to the counter and bought her friend a ticket for the three movies before heading back to the brothers – who were still bickering.

"My friend will be here in ten minutes. Maybe less."

"Does she live close by?" Murtagh asked.

"No."

When Nasuada arrived, Arya went out to greet her. She couldn't have Nasuada being awkward around Murtagh.

"Ok, you can't act creepy, or anything. He's a normal human, whether or not you have a huge crush on him," Arya told her.

"I'll try. No promises though."

Arya could see Nasuada get nervous as they approached the boys. Sigrid was fidgeting constantly, distracting Arya.

"Boys, this is Nasuada. Nasuada, this is Murtagh and Eragon."

Murtagh perked up when he looked at Nasuada. Eragon had a knowing smirk on his face. He knew something, and Arya thought she had an idea of what it was.

They made their way to the theater, Murtagh and Nasuada walking in front of Eragon and Arya. The first two were chatting aimlessly, while the second two walked in silence.

"He likes her, doesn't he?"

"I'm pretty sure it's infatuation at this point."

"Same for Nasuada. She has this giant crush on him, but she thought he would never notice her, being one of the richest boys at school and all. Her words, not mine," she clarified when Eragon gave her a look.

"I think they would look good together."

"Not as good as us though." Arya instantly regretted opening her mouth. That had gone on a date. It didn't mean they were dating. This was a cover-up, they were not suppose to fall in love!

Arya returned home with a huge smile on her face – much like the one she had worn after her date with Eragon. Between movies, they had played in the arcade. Eragon won enough tickets to get her a giant stuffed dragon.

Murtagh and Nasuada had hit it off. They had stayed attached at the hip the entire night, talking and laughing. She and Eragon had made a bet about when they were going to get together. Arya was sure they would be together by the middle of the week, but Eragon thought that his brother would be an idiot and not ask Nasuada out for another two weeks.

They argued about it over the phone every night. They had made a tradition of talking to each other each night. Right afterwards, Arya would call Nasuada, who had usually just finished her phone call with Murtagh.

It was Wednesday when Nasuada called Arya two seconds after she had hung up the phone. Arya knew what was coming; money. Arya was always the one to call Nasuada, since the other girl would've talked to Murtagh forever if she could.

"Murtagh asked me out!" Nasuada yelled into her phone.

"I gathered that."

"We were just talking about school, and then we got onto the topic of dances, and he said he would take me to his senior prom, and I asked why, since it's not for another five months, and he asked why he wouldn't take his girlfriend with him and I'm so happy Arya!"

"That's great! Now I have to go. Eragon owes me some money."

"Bye!"

"Why does Eragon owe you money?"

Arya jumped at the sound of Glenwing's voice. She put her hand on her chest in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Look, I know I could be the father, but Eragon's more willing to be a dad, so no matter who the child has as a biological father, I want Eragon to be their dad. Just, if it is mine, I want to be involved. I'll be Uncle Glenwing."

"You were always going to be Uncle Glenwing."

She thought she saw hurt flash in his eyes, but passed it off as nothing.

"You know, you should probably get a doctor," Glenwing suggested.

"Yeah, I should. You know, the one thing you could do is pay for everything," Arya advised.

"Yes, because I want to pay for everything," he replied sarcastically.

"I'm joking. It will be mom paying for everything."

They quickly got back into the spirt of laughing like friends. Arya was happy to have her best friend back, whether or not they held some sort of feelings for each other. It almost felt normal. But of course, things could never be normal.


	5. Chapter Five

Arya was six months pregnant when the rumors started. No one had really been suspicious before then. Only those close to Arya noticed her change of attire, and they thought it was probably just because she didn't want people to know that she had been binging on food. They put her relationship with Eragon off as either them finally getting their act together, or getting together to defy their families.

The rumor started when a mother of a student saw Arya at the gynecologist's. The mother promptly told her daughter; a cheerleader with a lot of sway over the school. The cheerleader quickly spread the rumor of Arya getting knocked up. Many variations were told; some said Eragon was the father, others of Glenwing being the dad, and some people that really wanted their faces punched in said that Arya had slept with Durza Shade. Those rumors hurt the most, as Durza had been the one who killed Faolin. The people spreading that rumor had gotten punched at least five times in a day, and only stopped spreading the rumor because of their lack of teeth.

Arya tried to pretend that the rumors didn't hurt, and that they were just rumors, but even she wasn't that invincible. She would keep a straight face and high head at school, but she would break down in tears afterschool. After a month of this routine, her friends finally talked to the principal, Vrael.

Later that week, there was an assembly where the rumors were addressed.

"I have been informed that there are rumors being spread about Arya Dröttning. When I find out who started these rumors, they will be expelled. This is bullying, and it is not something we tolerate here. If I hear any more rumors about Miss Dröttning, there will be consequences. You have been warned."

Sadly, it didn't stop. People became more careful when talking. They gossiped over the phone or in the bathroom or afterschool so they couldn't get in trouble. Arya still heard these whispers, and talked to Mister Vrael once more, but there was nothing her could do.

Arya was regretting not leaving town.

Arya was curled up on the couch with Eragon, watching Star Wars with her friends, when her first craving hit.

"I really want some pickles."

"I don't think we have any pickles," Eragon replied. "Murtagh?"

"No pickles here," the older boy confirmed.

"Then go out and get me some!" Arya demanded.

"Why do I have to go out and get them?" Eragon whined.

"Because you are my boyfriend, and you may be responsible for this." She motioned to her prominent stomach.

"Fine, I'll go get some pickles," Eragon groaned. "Murtagh, you're driving."

The two brothers grumbled as they got their money and left for the store.

"I wish I had that much hold of Murtagh," Nasuada grumbled. "He would never do that for me!"

Arya smirked. "I just have to use the excuse of him possibly knocking me up and he'll do anything."

The two Rider boys came back twenty minutes later with two jars of pickles for Arya, a surprising amount of candy, five bags of chips, and three bottles of whipped cream. Arya instantly went for the pickles, but also grabbed some skittles to have later.

When their cousin Roran returned home, he was greeted with a mess of food spread throughout the living room. Candy had been thrown at the screen, chip crumbs had been (accidentally) shoved into the couch, and pickle juice had been spilled on the floor. Roran shook his head, doing nothing to stop them. He did warn them, however, that their mother was going to arrive home in twenty minutes.

Arya and Nasuada watched as the boys ran around the living room. They cleaned in record time. They swept up the last of the candy as their mother pulled into the driveway. They were back to watching movies on the couch and cuddling with their girlfriends by the time their mother got up to the living room.

"Hello boys, Arya, Nasuada," Selena greeted the occupants of the couch. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I've been better. Roran may be the face of the company, but everyone knows it's truly me that keeps it afloat."

"That's not true!" Roran bellowed from the kitchen.

"Oh, right, it will also be Katrina once you work up the never to propose!" Selena yelled back.

"If it weren't for me, we wouldn't have the company!" Roran argued.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. You may have been brave enough to get it back, but we all know that I am the one who runs the company! And whenever you decided to propose to your poor girlfriend, she will also be running the company, if only because she has you whipped and she can do whatever she wants."

"Roran, when will you propose to Katrina?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, Roran, when will you make Katrina an official part of this family?"

"My personal life is none of your business."

The boys shrugged. They had learned not to pry with their mother in the room.

"I could really go for some Oreos right now," Arya whispered into Eragon's ear. "Hint hint."

"I think we have some in the kitchen. I'll be right back." He lifted her off him and slid off the couch. Arya had just gotten comfy when Eragon returned with two packages of Oreos. She begrudgingly sat up and accepted the Oreos.

She snacked on the Oreos while the movies continued to play. She had finished the first package after Brave. After seeing how many she had eaten, Eragon had taken the Oreos away and replaced them with all of the frozen fruit in the house.

"How do you eat so much and still look as thin as a twig?" Selena asked after Arya had finished the Oreos.

"High metabolism," Eragon answered for her.

They hadn't yet told his mother, and they wanted to wait until they had some more things figured out before they did (like how to explain things if the baby looked like Faolin.) Luckily, Selena accepted the answer, so any worry about having to tell her the truth passed. Of course, they still weren't in the clear.

Selena had gotten up after The Princess Bride to start on supper. They hadn't realized that their mother would notice a giant jar of pickles in the middle of the fridge. No one in the Rider household liked pickles, and they all knew Arya hated them. Nasuada said she didn't mind them, but she would never eat them out of the jar. This, of course, made Selena suspicious.

The cat was almost out of the bag when Arya stood up to go to the bathroom and stretched; pushing her prominent belly into her sweater, making it visible to everyone that she wasn't stick thin. Selena didn't say anything, so she either hadn't noticed or thought nothing of it.

When Arya ate a fair sized meal at supper is when Selena verbally questioned everything. Arya had eaten a whole package of Oreos, half a bag of frozen raspberries, and a fair sized portion of salad, all within three hours. It was abnormal eating habits, even for a teenager.

Of course, Selena brought it up when Murtagh and Nasuada had escaped to watch more movies, so it was Eragon and Arya against Selena and Roran.

It caught them by surprise when Selena straight up asked Eragon if she was pregnant.

"I just ask, because I had eaten a lot when I was pregnant with Murtagh, and that's how I knew I was expecting Eragon. I don't mean to pry, but it seems quite possible that you are sexually active."

Eragon tried to stop Arya from saying anything, but it didn't work. "Yes, I'm pregnant," she confirmed.

"I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" She said to Arya. She turned to Eragon. "You, young man, I am very disappointed in you. I raised you better than this! You should know better than to have unprotected sex! And you're only 16! And just barely! You aren't old enough to be a father, you stupid boy!"

"I think I should head home now," Arya interrupted. "My mom is already mad enough with me being pregnant and all. Wouldn't want to miss curfew."

"Let me drive you home! It's the least I can do since my boy seems to have gone through his stupid phase in life!"

Arya chuckled. "She's not wrong," she said with a laugh when Eragon glared at her. "I'd love a drive."

She bid everyone a farewell before she followed Selena out to the car. She found Eragon's mother to be pleasant company, surprisingly.

"Now, if you need anything, I'm here to help. I'm probably the only one in this family who knows what to do." She chuckled. "So, how far along are you?"

"Six months."

"Really? You still seem quite small for that far along."

"It's probably just my sweater. Ever since I started to show, rumors have been going around school, so I've taken to wearing baggy sweaters to try and hide it as long as possible. It's not difficult to find them; Eragon has more sweaters than one person ever needs."

"Rumors?"

"It's nothing big. Just people thinking they know everything."

"Rumors are no small matter, dear. I should know. When we had lost the company, I was only five. When I was sixteen, we went through a rough patch. My brother couldn't find a job, and my mother was sick. My dad had disappeared long before. We were desperate for money, so I tried to take up three jobs. I started missing school so I could make more money. People started to say I had become a prostitute, and I was too ashamed to show my face.

It had hurt. But I faced the problem head on, and it soon went away. If you face these rumors, they will go away. You can't hide forever, anyways. Not if that child has Rider blood. Anyways, how is that bastard you call your mother?"

"As terrible as ever. She's been spending more time at the office lately, so I don't see him much. She may be ashamed of me, but she is my mother..."

Arya found herself admitting all of her problems to Selena. It felt nice to get everything off her chest. Selena was understanding as well. She said what needed to be said, harsh or not. The raven haired girl quickly grew fond of someone she hoped would be her mother-in-law in the future.

"Have you decided where the babe will live?"

"I haven't. I want Eragon to be a part of the child's life, and it would be difficult if I still lived with my mom and Glewnwing. I don't have any other family around here or any at all, so that rules that out."

"You could always live with us, dear. We have the space, and I trust you and Eragon. It also would mean spending more time with my grandson or daughter."

U felt guilty for not telling her that the child was not Eragon's. She deserved to know, but Arya couldn't find the right way to say it.

It felt to nice to have someone's approval. Selena was the most important person in Eragon's life – except for his brother, his cousin, and Arya – and if Selena gave her blessing, it meant Arya had nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We we have met the Rider household, and they are quite the opposite of Arya's present family. However we still have problems. At the moment, no one but Arya, Eragon, Nasuada, and Oromis know the child Arya is carrying is not a Rider. This could prove vary problematic.


	6. Chapter Six

On Monday, Arya took Selena's advice and faced the rumors head on. The day before, she had gone to the nearest city and bought some maternity clothes. She got many stares from disapproving women along with plenty of clothes to fit her growing belly. She got dressed with confidence, slipping on the fitting clothes that showed off her prominent stomach.

When Glewnwing walked into the kitchen that morning, he wasn't expecting Arya to seem so . . . pregnant. The raven haired girl laughed at the expression on his face when he noticed what she was wearing. They had all grown accustomed to her baggy hoodies, so it was shocking to see her in fitting clothes once again.

"You look . . . pregnant," was all he could manage.

"That's the point. Over the weekend, I got some really good advice. I was told to face the rumors head on, and what better way to do so than to flaunt it? I need to stop being ashamed. Yes, I made a stupid mistake, but it's still a pretty great one. Plus, I think I still look pretty hot for being four months pregnant." She flicked her long hair over her shoulder.

Arya felt his gray eyes looking at her as she buttered her toast. They were back to being good friends, but she knew he still had feelings for her. She had gotten over him when she had started to date Eragon, and he promised that he was serious about being a teenage dad. But Glewnwing still looked at Arya with longing in his eyes. He wanted her, but he would never have her. It was an obstacle in their friendship. Arya wanted them to be best friends once more, but as long as he harboured feelings for her, it would be awkward, and it wouldn't work.

She ignored him until she felt his gaze shift away from her. She felt another presence enter the room. She put it off as her mother making one of her rare appearances. But it was not, the visitor was Glewnwing older brother, Thorn. Arya knew Thorn much better than Glewnwing would ever know. The truth of the matter was that Thorn had been a member of the Diamond Devils; the gang which Faolin had been the leader of.

He stood tall and proud, with his rather long, scarlet hair falling past his shoulders, like waves of fire. Thorn had been the artistic one in his family; he always seemed to have paint somewhere on his person, and he always had to wash his hands for five minutes straight to get the charcoal off. He had been kind-hearted, always talking to Arya.

When Glewnwing let go of his brother, Thorn took sight of Arya. She felt his eyes wander over her face, before they looked down to her stomach. She blushed and turned back to her breakfast.

"Does mom know you're back?" Glewnwing asked.

"Not yet. I thought I'd surprise her."

"Why are you back?" Arya asked.

"I was hoping to tell mom before I told you guys, but, I asked Saphira to marry me, and she said yes, so I thought I'd tell you in person. It's been too long. And it seems a lot has changed." He looked to Arya again.

"Yes, much has."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you look . . . pregnant."

"I should." At his confused look, she clarified, "I'm six months pregnant."

"Who's the father?" He asked. It was the most curious Arya had ever seen him be.

"My boyfriend, Eragon."

"Well, congratulations. How did mom take the news?"

Arya grimaced at the memories of all the yelling Islanzadí had done. "Not well. She still doesn't like it, but can't do anything about it, so she's mostly over it," Arya explained with a shrug.

"We should be getting to school," said Glewnwing. "It was good to see you. And congratulations on the engagement. When will we meet her?"

"Soon, I hope." There was a tone to his voice that Arya couldn't place. It almost sounded like resentment, but Arya thought of it as a coincidence. "Have fun at school."

Aryas coffed, and Glewnwing rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think going to jail was fun," she commented before grabbing her bag and heading to grab her shoes. "Although, I think I'd rather jail. You get three square meals a day, and you don't need to pay rent."

"Yes, but it would be a terrible place to raise a child," Thorn countered.

"True."

Arya walked confidently out of the car and into the school. She felt every single pair of eyes turn to hair when she walked in, but she ignored them as she headed for Eragon's locker. Even teachers stared at her; the only exception being Mr. Oromis, who had been expecting it.

Arya caught sight of Eragon balancing on a crutch as he tried to shove a textbook into his locker.

"What did you do?!" She exclaimed.

"I was chasing after a dog when I fell and broke my foot. It will be healed in six to eight weeks, and then I'm off any strenuous physical activity for another month, to be sure it's strong," he explained. "You look different."

"You are an idiot."

"Yes, but I'm your idiot," he said with a cheeky smile.

"You're lucky I love you," she muttered. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did, and you're lucky I feel the same."

They started kissing, which soon turned to making out, and maybe would've gotten even more heated if Murtagh and Nasuada hadn't shown up and complained.

"I'd rather not watch my brother do anything like that in a hallway at school."

Their cheeks turned as red as Thorn's hair.

"Sorry," Arya mumbled. "Guess we got a little carried away."

"A little? You were ready to fuck right in this hallway!" Nasuada exclaimed.

"That would be difficult, considering this idiot broke his foot!" Arya sounded exasperated.

"Well, I should get going, or I'll never make it to class. I hate Roran's dog," Eragon grumbled.

"No, you hate his retriever. You actually like Snowfire," Murtagh corrected.

"Same difference."

Arya walked Eragon to class, since he couldn't be trusted on his own, much to his protests. People whispered as Arya passed, no doubt gossiping about who had knocked her up. Of course, the previous rumors had been just that; rumors. No one had known if she really was pregnant or not. Now, though, there was no doubt about it.

"What are they even whispering about?"

"Me. They're probably trying to decide who knocked me up; you, Durza, or some random I picked up on the street."

"Why don't you just tell them the truth?"

"Oh, I will. I just don't feel like addressing it now. Not in the hallway."

Arya made sure Eragon got to his class ("You broke your foot. You're the invalid one now") before rushing to her first class. She knew a few people would already be there, but she wouldn't be walking into a full class.

The five people in the room didn't notice her enter the room, meaning she could slip in beside Hvedra without anyone noticing her bulging stomach. Hvedra, of course, noticed immediately.

"Are you –"

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"How fa- "

"Six months."

"Who's the – "

"Eragon."

"But I thou-"

"We slept together before we got together."

"Why?"

"Because I made a mistake, and I'm choosing to accept that mistake."

"What did your mother say?"

"She said some very colorful words. But is over it now. She probably realizes that I'm not changing my mind."

Hvedra nodded before changing the subject.

'Glad to know someone won't judge me today.'

"What would you think of me moving in with you?"

Arya and Eragon were curled up on the couch, watching old reruns of Gilligan's Island after a long day at school.

"What?"

"You want to be a part of this child's life, and that would be difficult if we lived in different houses. So your mom suggested that I move in with you. As long as she's ok without, I'm perfectly willing to move."

"I'd love that." He grinned, his dark eyes shining.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, so can you talk to Murtagh and see if he can drive us?"

"Yeah, I'll ask him when he gets home."

"Where is he, anyways? I didn't see him at school today."

"He and Nasuada were off in their own little world, doing who knows what."

"Do we want to find out the sex?"

"I'd love to, but it's up to you."

"I think I do. I don't really want to be surprised. Besides, that way it's easier for people to buy us stuff. If they find a cute dress, they won't have to hesitate to buy it if we find out it's a girl."

"What do you want?"

"A healthy child, with dark hair. Because I will have some taking to do, if it's hair is blond. Arya decided. "And then the next one can have your hair and my eyes, and maybe a third one can have my hair and your eyes."

"Three kids?"

"Two, maybe three."

"As long as they're with you."

"You're a sap," Arya stated.

"Yes, but I'm your sap."

She rolled her eyes.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute." The nurse gave them a fake smiled and left.

Five minutes later, the doctor showed up. He went through the usual routine; questions, exam, and more questions.

"Would you like to find out the sex?" He asked.

Arya nodded. "Yes."

He moved the wand around to get a better image. "There we are. Unless I'm mistaken, and I shouldn't be, since this is my job, it looks like you two are having a boo. Congratulations."


	7. Chapter Seven

Arya woke up the next morning feeling content. She had stayed the night with Eragon ("she's already pregnant. There's not much else they can do"), much to the displeasure of Roran. The couple had stayed up for hours, talking about everything. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms, talking about their little song.

"Good morning, beautiful," Eragon whispered in her ear.

"If this is what I'll wake up to when I move in, I wish I had packed my things sooner," she murmured.

Eragon kissed her neck, and Arya made a noise of approval. He kissed every inch of her exposed neck, making Arya moan in pleasure. Arya was about to make a move when a knock sounded, followed by Murtagh entering a few seconds later. Eragon groaned and threw a pillow at his brother.

"Breakfast is ready. And I better come back up here in ten minutes and find you in the middle of something." Murtagh warned.

"Way to kill the mood," Eragon grumbled. He was broodier than Roran the entire day because of it. ("Oh, you need to learn to keep it in your pants, anyways," Murtagh had said.)

Arya stole a green hoodie from a chair and slipped it on. She tied her hair in a top knot and dragged Eragon to the dining room. It had been a Rider family tradition to have breakfast together every Sunday morning. They took the time to secretly laugh at the stupid mistakes their siblings made, or share important news.

Selena and Roran sat at opposite ends of the table. The former was talking to Ajihad, who had been invited over since "Nasuada's practically part of the family!". Roran was three cups of coffee into the morning and still looked tired. A curly-haired woman sat on Roran's left. Murtagh was on the other side of his mother, with Nasuada on his left. To empty chairs sat empty between Nasuada and Roran.

Arya sat beside Nasuada, leaving Eragon to sit beside his cousin. Introductions between everyone were made. Arya learned that the curly-haired woman was Katrina, Roran's girlfriend, who everyone hoped would soon be his fiancée.

Selena recounted the tales of the stupid people she called employees of Rider Consolidated. Ajihad shared some similar stories of the people at his company. Roran complained about everything, and Katrina was quite the opposite. Murtagh told the (much exaggerated) story of an incident in chemistry. After the laughter died down, Katrina shared some exciting news.

"I'm pregnant," she announced.

Everyone waited for Selena to say something. "Roran, if you don't put a ring on it soon, I will chop off your hair while you sleep," she threatened. Roran blushed, his face turning as red as Thorn's hair.

The entire table burst into madness (mostly caused by Murtagh and Eragon).

"I don't know why you insist on getting rowdy, boys. The same advice goes to you two as well."

Nasuada blushed and Arya laughed.

"Actually, there is something else as well. Katrina and I are engaged and we plan to marry soon. We were thinking next month."

"Is there anything else anyone feels like sharing or can I go and claim my money now." Murtagh asked.

Eragon and Arya shared a look. "Actually, we have an announcement. As most of you know, last month we went to the doctor's for an ultrasound. Well, we found that we're having a boy."

The entire room turned into a ball of cheers and excitement that no one could contain.

"Have you thought of any names?" Nasuada asked.

"I am the god-father, no objections allowed!" Murtagh claimed.

Congratulations were tossed around to everyone, whether one was needed or not.

"I have a few names in mind. And no, none of them are Murtagh," Arya said when Murtagh opened his mouth to suggest something.

Later that night, Eragon and Arya were huddled under a blanket on their usual spot, watching romantic comedies galore. Nasuada was texting someone (most likely her concerned father) while half-watching the movie.

"What names have you thought of?" Eragon inquired.

"I've always liked Fírnen for a first name. And I was thinking Hope for a middle name."

"Why that one?"

"That was Faolin's brother's name."

"It's beautiful. Let's hope our son makes it even more beautiful."

"You two are the biggest saps I've ever seen. And I'm dating Murtagh," Nasuada commented. She dropped her phone onto her lap. "So when are you officially moving in?"

"I will have all of my things here by next Saturday. Of course, Roran and my mom won't let me live here until then, and that's only because they have no choice, since I turn 17 on Friday."

"How did Glewnwing take the news of you leaving?" Nasuada asked.

"Not well. I was hoping he would be fine with it. It's hard to not be close to the one I had called my closet friend for many years. Although I wouldn't change my life for anything."

"You are such a romantic. It makes me sick," Nasuada said with disgust. "Don't get me wrong; I like romance as much as the next girl, but you too are sweeter than the most romantic movie ever made. Watching you two is like trying to eat an entire cake in one sitting."

"What did Murtagh do this time?" Arya sighed.

Murtagh was most often the one to blame for any rocky patches in his relationship with Nasuada. It was a proven fact. They had gone through precisely seven rocky patches; Nasuada was only to blame for two of them, and even then, one of those had partially been a misunderstanding between her and Arya.

"I've barely seen him all week! He's barely made an effort to text me! Today was the first day this week where I saw him for more than an hour at a time," she complained.

"My brother is an idiot, but he is an idiot that cares for you. He would never purposefully ignore you all week. He's not like that. Roran gave him some job for the company that's been keeping him busy."

"Does he not have enough time to send me a quick text?"

"I did just say that my brother is an idiot," Eragon countered.

"Can't argue there."

The next weeks passed quickly. Arya celebrated her birthday twice; once with her mother, Glewnwing, and Thorn, and again with her friends and family. She moved all of her belongings into Eragon's room ("I trust them, and you should too, Roran," Selena chided. "Besides, it's not like they can make other stupid mistakes; she's already pregnant. It's not like they can get married"). There were still problems at school, but everyone had mostly moved on from the shock. Life was as good as you could get while being pregnant at 17.

The wedding of Roran "Stronghammer" Garrowsson and Katrina Imirasdaughter was held exactly six weeks after the announcement of their engagement. Selena had started the planning quickly, and hadn't stopped until the day of the wedding.

"He is finally getting married. It requires a grand celebration," she had stated.

It was truly a magnificent wedding. Since they had gotten their company back, they had been well off for money, but Selena had put together an extravagant event without using up half of their budget.

There were over one hundred and fifty guests at the wedding, making it the epicentre for drunken people. Katrina had invited most of the people, since she seemed to know the most people. A few Roran's friends and their families were invited as well. Glewnwing had been invited since he was considered a friend. Arya's mother had also been invited just so she wouldn't try and ruin the company.

Arya had been sitting at her table with Nasuada, chatting about school and the boys and her pregnancy when she noticed Eragon and Murtagh at the bar. She sighed, hating to look after her boyfriend when all she wanted to do was sit.

She approached her immature boyfriend quietly. She purposefully stumbled; bumping into Eragon and making him spill his drink.

"Hey, watch it! I'm – Oh, hello, Arya."

"What are you drinking?"

"N-nothing," he stuttered. Murtagh snickered. She gave them a glare at him, and it quickly stopped.

"That's what I thought. I better not catch you drinking again, or I will tell your mother," she wanted.

Arya soon found herself talking with Katrina.

"It must be difficult for you; trying to balance school with being pregnant, especially now."

"It's definitely a challenge, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I didn't know what I had wanted to do with my life after I graduated, so I chose basic courses, so there's not too much work to do."

"If you weren't pregnant, what would you have wanted to do after high school?"

"I was thinking about the military, but I feel like taking care of this kid is going to be worse than a warzone, if she takes after her father." Arya hated to say that, when she knew people would think she ment Eragon.

"I'm lucky; my child will grow up stubborn, but if Roran is anything like his younger self, I won't have to worry about rambunctiousness."

"But if your child is as stubborn as Roran, nothing will ever get done."

"That is true. Let's hope for the better aspects of the Rider line for our children." Again Arya felt bad, for the fact she was not telling the truth, of her baby's father.

Arya giggled as she rubbed her growing stomach. She felt a fluttering, just below her ribcage. She continued to rub her stomach, and she felt it again. Her eyes lit up and a grin covered her face.

"The baby just kicked." She felt it again, and her smile spread.

She searched for Eragon, finally finding him near the bar once again. If she hadn't of been so happy, she probably would've strangled him for not listening. Eragon was busy chatting to his brother when Arya tapped him on his shoulder. He held up one finger to tell them to wait one second, and continued chatting to his brother. Arya rolled her eyes, and grabbed his shoulders. She turned him to face her. She grabbed his hand and placed it just below her ribcage.

His eyes widened.

"The baby's kicking." Arya was beaming.

"Our little song." He got off his chair, standing in front of Tauriel. He stood half an inch shorter than her, so he stood on his toes and kissed her. It was full of passion and lust and romance and every emotion they were feeling in that moment.

Arya led Eragon out onto the dance floor, as a slow song started. Arya looked around the room at the happy couples (and miserable single people). Murtagh and Nasuada were sat at a table in the back, acting cutesy (and kind of disgusting to Arya, but she couldn't say much; her and Eragon were no better.) Arya had snuck in Hvedra, who had brought Orik. The pair was dancing closer to her and Eragon, if only because they didn't have a bump in the way.

Most couples swayed to the music while slowly spinning around in a circle. Some were into the dance, and some just seemed to awkwardly move around. Arya felt as if her world was only that of her and Eragon, that she could be with him forever. The spell of love was ended when the song 'Learn me Right' came on, it was the last song she and Faolin had dancesed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, vary soon we will know the child's father!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!

Two months and two weeks after Roran's wedding, Arya went into labour in the middle of class. It was a shock, since their little song hadn't been due for another two weeks, but the little boy had been insistent.

"Are you ok?" Hvedra leaned over towards Arya. "You look pained."

"I'm fine. Just cramps, I think."

Hvedra didn't believe her in the slightest, but let it slide, since there was no arguing with Arya. Thirty minutes later, Arya was still in pain, and it was getting closer together.

"You need to go to the hospital!" Hvedra harshly whispered. "You're in labour!"

"I can't be. I'm not due for another two weeks."

"Girls, do you have something you would like to share with the class?" their history teacher, Mr. Longshanks, asked.

"No – "

"Yes. I believe that Arya has gone into labor, but she won't listen to anything I say."

"Are you quite sure, Hvedra?"

"Yes."

"Hvedra, go get Oromis, and return quickly," he instructed.

A few minutes later, Hvedra rushed in with Mr. Oromis behind her. Oromis kneeled down beside Arya and talked quietly to her. Hvedra ran off to find Eragon. She arrived back two minutes later with a nervous wreck named Eragon and Nasuada.

As Arya stood up, a classmate made a remark that caused Arya to punch her in the face.

"You know, I bet she's just faking it to get out of class," she had said.

Arya had never liked the girl anyways, but add in some pain and some hormones, and it had given her enough will power to give the girl a black eye.

"Shut up, Formora. No one likes you."

Murtagh drove them to the hospital while Nasuada called Selena and Eragon freaked out.

"I'm not ready to be a dad! I'm only 16! I still have my whole life to live!"

"If you don't shut up, I will punch you."

He didn't speak for another five minutes.

"Ok, Selena is going to meet us there. She said she would phone Roran. I texted Glewnwing, but he's probably already hear about it, since news spreads quickly in the school. He says he'll visit after school. Nasuada informed them.

After only six hours of labor, Arya gave birth to a very loud baby boy. His head was mostly bare, but a few silvery hairs poked up off his scalp. There was no question in Arya's mind, he was Faolin's child. As both she and Glewnwing had dark haired, Faolin's had been a silver blond. When her son opened his eyes, they where reveled to be a pale green.

It was Glewnwing that asked about Fírnen's hair color: "Arya," he said. "Both of us have dark hair, and so does Eragon. So why does your child have light hair?"

Arya had looked over at Eragon, and Nasuada. Eragon had given her a smile, and Nasuada a nod. Arya knew both were ready to stand by her. Taking a deep breath, Arya began her story:

It was the story of a rebels girl 'good girl', trying to escape her life. And a handsome, suicidal young gang leader. How both found love with in one another. How he had found a reason to live, if she was by his side. How she discovered a life beyond what she knew. It was a story of love and heartbreak, of truth and lies. Arya told everything, form their first meeting, to Faolin's drug addiction, and suicidal attempts. To the gang battles she had been in, to the final moments trapped in a back alley, with nowhere to go. And last, how Faolin had given his life to save her.I

At the end of her story, Arya wisperd, "It was a love that knew no end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is over, in my eyes it was a lovely story. If you want me to write a prologue: about Arya and Faolin, don't hesitate to let me know.


End file.
